<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вечерняя работа by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona), mizuame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108914">Вечерняя работа</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020'>fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame'>mizuame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kija/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona) mentioned, Other, Out of Character, Scientist AU, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia, Zoophilia, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Опытная исследовательница потусторонних тварей Йона поняла: если изучаешь новое животное, не стоит давать ему возможность сбежать. Впрочем, иногда это к лучшему.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kija/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona), Tentacle Creature/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AkaYona: ФБ2020|07: мибблы R-NC17, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вечерняя работа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="krasnaya">Йона уже собиралась домой, когда телефон дзынькнул и замерцал. Она постучала по мобильнику пальцем. На экране выскочила СМС:</p><p class="krasnaya">«Много работы, сегодня буду поздно».</p><p class="krasnaya">Йона выключила экран и вздохнула. Киджа был идеальным мужем, но с тех пор как ему пришла в голову идея сделать факультатив по истории партии для своих студентов, он перестал появляться дома вообще. Его время заняли бесконечные встречи кружка, подготовка наглядного материала и лекции, лекции, лекции. Он и раньше слишком ответственно подходил к работе, а сейчас и вовсе перестал обращать внимание на Йону. А ведь сначала, когда они только поженились, все было почти неплохо!</p><p class="krasnaya">Йона с очередным вздохом вспомнила первые годы: любовь, исполнение всех капризов и регулярный секс! Секса Киджа немного стеснялся, забавно называя его «любовными утехами», но все ж тот был и довольно часто. В последнее время Йона довольствовалась разве что быстрыми ласками раз в пару месяцев, и это — убивало. Сегодня она надеялась на хороший вечер, даже купила красивое алое белье под цвет волос. Но, видимо, «не судьба».</p><p class="krasnaya">Йона положила сумочку на место и сняла с крючка рабочий халат, забрала волосы и направилась в лабораторию. Там в стазисной коробке лежал интересный образец, добытый в одной из аномальных зон. Это чудо природы напоминало большого осьминога, но без присосок на щупальцах. Йона планировала заняться им завтра, но раз уж вечер все равно свободен…</p><p class="krasnaya">Вернувшись в лабораторию, Йона сменила настройки стазисного контейнера и пошла готовиться к простейшим экспериментам. Она планировала описать базовое поведение существа и сделать вывод о его опасности. Примерно через полчаса, когда стазис перестал работать, Йона подошла к контейнеру. Недоосьминог почти не шевелился — только медленно передвигал щупальца. Она постучала по контейнеру, животное никак не среагировало. Решив, что это какая-то малоразумная и малоподвижная форма жизни, Йона начала выполнять стандартные тесты.</p><p class="krasnaya">В попытках описать вяло шевелящего щупальцами недоосьминога Йона провела весь вечер. Животное не реагировало на любые возможные продукты питания, не обращало внимание на стандартные раздражители, кажется, даже боли не боялось. Хотя, вероятно, на него просто не действовали слабые кислоты, которые применялись в их лаборатории. Иголка его кожу не проколола.</p><p class="krasnaya">Все результаты (а точнее, их отсутствие, что — тоже результат) Йона аккуратно записывала в специальный дневник наблюдений. Ближе к ночи она осмотрела незаполненные графы, быстро вписала цвет под разными типами освещения и задумалась над графой характеристик кожного покрова. По правилам она должна была срезать часть кожного покрова и описать его особенности: гладкость, наличие шерсти и т. д. Но иголки и даже стандартные рабочие ножи, которыми был оборудован стазисный контейнер, животное не брали. Да и управлять ими удаленно, честно сказать, было не слишком удобно. Йона хотела протестировать существо, а не убить или покалечить…</p><p class="krasnaya">Немного подумав, Йона решила, что ничего плохого не будет, если она немного приоткроет дверцу контейнера и коснется животного рукой. Оно выглядело таким безобидным и спокойным… Йона кивнула сама себе, подошла к контейнеру, приоткрыла небольшой отсек, куда закладывались продукты для тестов, протянула руку чуть дальше и нажала кнопочку рядом со второй дверкой. Она медленно отъехала вверх, давая доступ внутрь контейнера. Йона потянулась и осторожно коснулась теплого гладкого щупальца. Но не успела она сформулировать в голове описание, как существо вдруг резко уменьшилось, скользнуло по ее руке в отсек, а потом и на свободу.</p><p class="krasnaya">«О нет!» — подумала Йона, выдергивая руку, отскакивая от контейнера и пытаясь найти взглядом существо, которое оказалось таким шустрым. Животного нигде не было. Йона заглянула под стол, потом — под шкаф, осмотрела один из углов, оглянулась и замерла.</p><p class="krasnaya">«Кажется, я влипла», — подумала она, изучая взглядом огромного, в два ее роста, осьминога с толстыми щупальцами и длинным раздвоенным языком.</p><p class="krasnaya">«В-э-э-э», — издало звук животное и потянуло к Йоне свои щупальца. Та попыталась сбежать, но ничего не вышло: животное поймало ее за руки и подтащило к себе. Его язык начал скользить по голове и лицу Йоны, изучая. Когда кончик коснулся места за ушами, Йона тихо хихикнула: ей было страшно, но щупальца сжимали не сильно, а язык просто щекотался, и исследовательский интерес медленно вытеснял страх. Из-за своей любви к всяким странным монстрам Йона нередко оказывалась в неприятных ситуациях. А у этого чудика даже зубов не было!</p><p class="krasnaya">Следуя инструкциям по обращению с опасными тварями, Йона медленно попыталась высвободить руки. В это время язык существа удлинился и с головы переместился ниже. Некоторое время он водил вдоль всего тела, вызывая у Йоны легкие смешки, а потом вдруг начал расстегивать пуговицы халата.</p><p class="krasnaya">Неожиданное покушение на пуговицы Йоне не понравилось, и она попыталась сосредоточиться на том, чтобы поскорее освободиться. Она ощущала, как с каждым движением захват чуть-чуть ослабевал, но торопиться было нельзя. Когда Йона почувствовала, что можно попытаться сбежать, застегнутых пуговиц не осталось не только на халате, но и на блузке и джинсах. Язык продолжал исследовать ее кожу, легко касаясь ее раздвоенным кончиком.</p><p class="krasnaya">Йона ненадолго замерла, подбирая момент, а потом, рванувшись, освободилась и бросилась к дверям лаборатории. Щупальца потянулись за ней. Сначала они схватили за халат, который Йона сразу же сбросила, потом она так же лишилась блузки. Одежда на несколько секунд задерживала существо, и Йоне уже показалось, что она сможет сбежать, как щупальце схватило ее за джинсы, а потом — обвило все тело, подняло в воздух и подтащило к себе, издав еще один непонятный звук. Йона начала брыкаться, но щупальца только сильнее стискивали ее. Поняв, что вырваться не получится, она попыталась расслабиться.</p><p class="krasnaya">Существо тем временем продолжало исследовать ее тело. Оно избавилось от бюстгальтера и стянуло джинсы, продолжая изучать тело Йоны языком. К нему подключились несколько щупалец. Ощущение бессилия вызывало страх, а вот сами касания — неожиданно — возбуждение. Существо трогало ее нежно, будто лаская, и это вызывало желание в изголодавшемся по ласке теле. Йона сама не заметила, как соски ее напряглись, а внизу живота зародилась приятная истома. </p><p class="krasnaya">Словно почувствовав ее желание, существо вдруг начало активнее изучать ее тело. Оно ласкало грудь, водило щупальцами по заднице и изредка тянулось к лобку. Когда существо начало быстрыми движениями дразнить оба соска одновременно, Йона поняла, что совсем возбуждена. Она застонала, и, отзываясь на звук, одно из щупалец скользнуло между ног и самым кончиком, уже влажным от смазки, начало гладить клитор. Быстрые касания теплого щупальца вызвали острые ощущения удовольствия, и Йона застонала. Она почувствовала, как второе щупальце касается ее внизу и начинает легко проникать внутрь, дразня и раззадоривая. Одновременные ласки сосков, клитора и проникновение, пусть и неглубокое, возбуждали все сильнее и сильнее. Йона начала часто вскрикивать. Щупальца стали входить глубже, даря все более яркие ощущения. Через некоторое время, когда Йона уже изнемогала и чувствовала, что скоро кончит, она поняла, что одно из щупалец ввинчивается ей в попку. Ощущения оказались яркими, внезапными, необычными, и Йону настиг оглушительный оргазм. </p><p class="krasnaya">Отойдя от случившегося, Йона поняла, что лежит на полу полуголая неподалеку от существа, которое вновь стало размером с кошку. Она встала, натянула джинсы и поместила животное обратно в стазисный контейнер, проверив, что все хорошо заперто. Быстро одевшись, Йона убежала домой, а там — сразу же нырнула в душ. Не хватало еще, чтобы Киджа заметил, что что-то произошло… </p><p class="krasnaya">Еще когда Йона сбрасывала чуть порванную блузку и кидала в стирку одежду, она еще думала о том, чтобы рассказать о произошедшем и избавиться от этого существа. Но под упругими струями прохладной воды она расслабилась. Хоть она и не ожидала подобного, она получила то, чего ей не хватало многие месяцы — шикарный секс. И теперь, ощущая приятное удовлетворение и расслабленность во всем теле, она всерьез размышляла, не забрать ли этого монстрика в качестве домашнего животного… </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
<code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_text_RNC17/works"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</code>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>